Alone
by XEternalxAngelX
Summary: I suck at summaries. But this is pretty much a yaoi one-shot. :Shizaya: Read at your own risk !


*The fans have been tempting me xD and I gave in to the urges. I must write a descript tale of Shizuo's and Izaya's sex endeavors. Fair warming ahead, IT CONTAINS A SEX SCENE. So yea you can't say I didn't warn you. Report me and I have a million other people who will shit on your grave when I kick your ass. Here's a pretty lengthy warning to those of you who don't fall into that category. It's long (take it however you like…and that just…forget it..). Enjoy!*

* * *

><p>Frowning ever so slightly, Shizuo Heiwajima made absolute sure to have his home spic and span of any mess he might have left during the week. He didn't always have time off, being a bartender and body guard, and always left his house in some kind of disorganized manner. He tried to clean most of it up when he had a day off like today. But today was no ordinary clean up day. Shizuo had been begging for weeks to have a day off from Tanaka, to spend one whole day with his lover, Izaya Orihara, and wanted to impress him. He had been in Izaya's office on many occasions, and always saw it so clean. The blonde also had light meals prepared for lunch and dinner depending on how long he'd stay.<p>

Hearing a light knock at the door, Shizuo casually strolled to it and opened it. His face felt hot when he gazes upon the raven haired man's face. He sported a short sleeved shirt without his jacket for a hot day, like today, and pants and looked slightly irritated.

"Hello Shizu-chan (The blonde decided he liked the nickname, for it was better than monster or protozoan). Am I late?" he asked suddenly smirking.

Letting him inside and asking him to take his shoes off at the front door, Shizuo pulled him into a tight embrace. "No, it didn't matter what time you came, as long as you did." He said placing a kiss on his fore head.

Izaya chuckled a little. "Is that so?" he said, softening his smirk to give the man a smile. "Well I'm here."

Shizuo rolled his eyes and lead him deeper into the house. Izaya sighed closing his eyes. He'd walked quite a distance from the station to Shizuo's house and it happened to be an unbearably hot day. To walk into a cool house was like heaven for him, and he hoped when he had to walk back (probably stopping to get some fatty tuna at the local sushi food place on the way home) it would be much cooler outside. He liked how clean it was, and he could tell things were recently wiped free of dust, and the house smelled of food.

"Is your house always this clean, Shizu-chan? Or are you trying to impress me?" Izaya asked as the other opened blinds to let light in.

He paused for a moment then shrugged his shoulders. "Between working at the bar and working for Tom, I have very few chances out of my week to clean." He said, opening another blind. "So it's a yes, and a no."

"Oh really." The info broker muttered to himself looking around. "And you still live in a shabby place like this?"

Shizuo glared at him, in which Izaya smiled playfully in return. The blonde shook his head. "Its only temporary. I'm sorry I don't make a lot of money like you do and own a pent house."

"Actually…" Izaya began trailing off, looking down. "I wouldn't mind a place like this. It's about three times smaller than my home, but at least when you're home alone it doesn't feel so big."

Shizuo raised a brow at that statement. He knew Namie had stopped coming by the office lately to care for her younger brother that had gotten stabbed recently, but to think Izaya felt lonely there by himself. He rubbed his head, suddenly feeling bad for not visiting often. "Well you can watch the people down below."

"True but I still feel lonely." He said with a sigh. Izaya felt Shizuo's arms curl from behind, causing a light decorated tint to appear on his face. "S-Shizu-chan…"

"You feel lonely, huh?" he said turning him around and placing a firm kiss on his lips. "How about I take that away, if even for a moment?"

Izaya's eyes went wide for a moment in shock then he felt a bit heart warmed. "Shizu-chan…"

Shizuo silenced Izaya's words quickly, pulling the shorter closer to him, and nibbling on his lower lip. Izaya was tense at first but eventually relaxed, wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck. The blonde begged entrance at his lover's lips and was granted the hot cavern. Izaya let Shizuo take control of the battle, enjoying Shizuo's quest for dominance. The kiss soon turned from passionate to getting a bit rough.

'_He's becoming excited…'_ Izaya thought to himself, suddenly aroused by Shizuo's change in kissing. He began playing behind Shizuo's ear, and twirling the soft locks. Shizuo broke the kiss and began kissing on his neck and slid his hands down his back.

"Ngh-!" was all Izaya managed to get out, stopping a groan that was soon unable to be suppressed. He could feel his dick becoming erect, and his pants weren't going to stop it from showing. Shizuo gripped his ass firmly and picked him up; leaving a red bruise that would definitely show later on. He laid him on the couch and straddled himself on top, beginning to slip his shirt off. Izaya prepared to take his off, but Shizuo forced his hands away.

"No. I'm going to undress you today." Shizuo said, his voice dripping with desire and had a certain animalistic roughness that made Izaya shiver with pleasure. He gazed at Shizuo's topless chest and blushed, watching his chest rise and fall, and increasing in speed. The blonde began taking off Izaya's shirt by going under and sliding his hand upward, lightly grazing over his nipple. Izaya moaned rather loudly, and picked up his breathing, blushing even more when he chanced to see Shizuo's pleased grin. His head slipped through the opening of the shirt, and suddenly the comfortable cooling of the air conditioned room was too much for him. He shivered visibly, and looked at Shizuo.

"I-it's cold, Shizu-chan." He stuttered.

Shizuo leaned on him and whispered in his ear, "Well you'll be hot soon, very hot," and licked his ear. He sat back up for a moment and decided to work on Izaya's chest area. He licked one hardened nipple and massaged the other, enjoying Izaya's small attempt to suppress a moan. He tilted his head slightly to the side and back; eyes closed shut, and mouth only slightly agape, cheeks decorated a beautiful velvety red. Shizuo began sucking on that one and teased the other, with the other hand began running solo on Izaya's belt. Izaya itched to do something, or say something smart, but he was enjoying himself immensely.

"S-Shizu-chan, you're such a p-pervert. How do you-ngh- know how to do this?" he asked, smirking and panting at his lover.

Shizuo lifted up for a moment. "I dream of doing this to you," was all he said before switching sides and hands. Izaya moaned again, his neck where Shizuo had left his first hickey was starting to tingle a bit. He heard the jingle of his belt buckle and felt his pants loosen, and once Shizuo was done with that nipple, the belt came off and Shizuo pulled Izaya's pants down. Izaya blushed at the sight on his fully erect penis and blushed.

'_I-I didn't even notice it had gotten to this point…!'_ he thought gazing at it. Shizuo grinned cupping his balls softly, immediately getting a pleasure response out of him.

"A-ah…S-Shizu-chan…" he whispered balling his fist as he moaned again. Shizuo licked his lips a little before giving Izaya a hungry stare. "H-hurry up, before it goes down!"

Shizuo took Izaya whole and stared sucking. Izaya gasped slightly, throwing his head back, and moaned loudly. He thrust forward slightly, making Shizuo hold him down and receiving a soft glare. His breathing picked up more, his eyes squeezed shut. He wanted to give back so badly, and his body reacted so, thrusting forward despite Shizuo trying to hold him down, until the blonde gave up altogether. Izaya thrust to his hearts content and Shizuo received, sucking Izaya's cock like a baby sucks on milk from their mother's breast. Izaya felt his climax coming and moaned more, his face turning red.

"Shizu-chan, I'm going to…" he muttered feeling himself pre-cum. Shizuo continued going faster until he did. Shizuo lifted up, Izaya shooting everywhere. He shivered again in pleasure and stared at Shizuo, who was covered in cum. He licked it off his mouth, where he could and looked at his chest. Izaya sat up, pulling his pants and boxers up and rebuttoning them, before pushing Shizuo onto the opposite side of the couch.

"Your turn…Right Shizu-chan?" he asked panting, and trying to regain his composer.

Shizuo grinned and shrugged. "If you want to, Izaya-kun."

Izaya began first by licking his cum off of Shizuo's chest. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's butt and rubbed it softly. He moaned in delight and didn't try to hide it, which surprised Izaya. Shizuo laughed when he got to the belly button area.

"That tickles." He said.

Izaya smirked. "I'll remember that later on. "He said and in one swift motion, Shizuo's belt and pants were loosened. He pulled them down and blushed at Shizuo's dick size. He wasn't sure if he could fit his in his mouth. He looked at him sadly.

"Do I have to try putting it in my mouth, Shizu-chan?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, a hand job is just fine." Shizuo said simply.

Izaya softly but firmly placed his hands around Shizuo and started moving up and down. Shizuo moaned smiling pleasurably.

"Faster~!" he said, and when his command was completed he moaned again. Izaya moved faster and faster on Shizuo's dick enjoying every moan that was emitted from his throat. He could tell he was reaching his point, and when he did he pulled Izaya on top of him. With a deep sigh Izaya smiled and played with the blonde's hair.

"That..was fun." He said in his ear. "I think I want to move in with you."

Shizuo laughed. "There's always room…"

_End!_


End file.
